Each of the tour proposed research projects associated with this Developmental Center for Research in Osteopathic Manipulative Medicine (DCR-OMM) stands on its own scientific merit and each has an independent team of investigators capable of completing their research plans as proposed. However, in order to optimize the efficiency and value of each project, it is clear that the research teams must effectively communicate across the four R-21 projects. This is especially true for the uniquely osteopathic components of this research that relates to the clinical application of the osteopathic manipulative medicine (OMM). An Osteopathic Core (O-Core) will be established to enhance the research productivity of each individual R-21 project and that of the DCR-OMM as a whole. The O-Core is comprised of all of the osteopathic physicians who are listed as either PI or Co-I on each of the component R-21 projects of this DCR-OMM plus five other osteopathic physicians. The Director of the O-Core will represent the O-Core at the Internal Steering Committee meetings. The specific aims of the Osteopathic Core include: 1. Guide the DCR-OMM research to maintain focus on mechanisms of actions of OMM that are clinically relevant. 2. Enhance communication and synergy across the entire DCR-OMM and its component R-21 research projects. 3. Link the DCR-OMM to established local and national resources of OMM research expertise. 4. Ensure substantial involvement for OMM clinicians in present and future research planning. Regular communication between osteopathic physicians participating in the O-Core will help enhance the overall osteopathic relevance and synergy of this DCR-OMM. This O-Core is needed to ensure that all research projects maintain maximum focus on evaluating the mechanisms by which OMM has its clinical effects.